xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gohan Son(The Great Saiyaman) (Universe 7)/@comment-96.240.80.30-20150215000335
Master Gohan's Son Training Age: 30 Your PL After My Training: 800,000 Do Image Training with Krillen Masters Chi-Chi Son Future Piccolo Master Roshi Piccolo Ma Jr. Dragon Grand Elder Guru Goku Son Hercule Satan Elder Supreme Kai Students Future Trunks Briefs Goten Son Pan Son Trunks Briefs Videl Satan Son Training Episodes The History of Trunks Gohan Goes to High school Gather For The Tournament Feeding Frenzy Unlucky Break Gotenks is Awesome The Z Sword Dragonball Z Kai Training Episodes Episode 19 Episode 54 Cell on the Verge of Defeat! Krillen Destroy Android 18! The Tables Are Turned! Witness the Power of Perfection! The Strongest Super Saiyan! Trunks Power Unleashed! Cell Invades the Airwaves! Announcing "The Cell Games"! Training Complete! Goku Sizes Up the Competition! Techniques That He Knows Air Combo 1 Air Combo 2 Air Combo 3 Air Combo 4 Bakurestsu Ranma Body Strike Chase Attack Deflect Ki Blast Wave Dragon Heavy Dragon Tornado Explosive Wave Flying Kick Full Power Charge Full Power Energy Ball Gekiretsu Maden Ground Slash Guard Crash Heavy Finish Hidden Energy High Speed Rush Hyper Smash Illusion Slash Ki Blast Wave Kiai Cannon Lift Strike Masenko MAX POWER Combo Orange Resistance Orange Straight Jab Power Guard Punishing Attack Red Power Rush Red Energy Shield Rush In Sonic Impact Step-In Flying Kick Step-In Strike Afterimage Super Unyielding Spirit Super Kamehameha Sway Ground Slash Sway Lift Strike Violent Rush Super Saiyan Chou Maretsugeki Counter Throw Feint Attack Full Power Full Power Energy Blast Volley Sway Flying Kick Super Saiyan 2 Father-Son Kamehameha Feint Sway Power Up To The Very Limit Great Saiyaman Burst Rush Justice Countdown Justice Finishing Pose Justice Pose Justice Slash Techniques That He Teaches Flight Fly at Super Speed Kamehameha Ki Wave Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Superpowers After a Saiyan recovers from a Near-Death Experience he only gets that much more Stronger. Alter my Power Level at Will. Chi Concealing My Power Level Dash Dragon Rush Flood Gates Fly at Super Speed Gather Ki Genius IQ Hyper Mode I Know how to raise my Power Level by Concentrating my Energy into one Spot. Ki Ki Consumption Life Force My Power Level Changes With My Emotions. Psychic Pure of Heart Red Aura Saiyan Tail Sense Power Level and Location Superhuman Agility Superhuman Speed Superhuman Power Superhuman Strength Superhuman Hearing Superhuman Smell Superhuman Defense Superhuman Jumping Superhuman Stamina Teleportation Transformations Great Ape Unlock Potential Super Saiyan Full Power Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Mystic Form Near-Death Experiences Raditz Piccolo Jr. Dragon Nappa Vegeta Guldo Recoome Frieza(2nd Form) Legendary Super Saiyan Broly(X2) Perfect Cell Cell(More Perfect Form) Hirudegarn Super Android 13 Super Bojack Fat Majin Buu Super Buu Power Levels 0 1 650 700 710 981 1,000 1,100 1,307 1,370 1,410 1,500 2,000 2,300 2,800 3,000 7,000 11,500 16,000 23,000 27,000 28,000 1,100,000 2,000,000 Super Saiyan Power Levels 150,000,000 300,000,000 Killed: Cell Bojack Frieza Broly Skills Astronaut History Keyboarding Piano Martial Arts Math Reading Science Swimming Writing Great Ape Fights Piccolo Vegeta Turles Super Saiyan Fights Goku Super Saiyan Goku Legendary Super Saiyan Broly(x2) Bujin Kogu Zangya Bido Super Bojack Super Saiyan Broly Super Android 17 Full Power Super Saiyan Fights Full Power Super Saiyan Goku Perfect Cell Super Saiyan Goten Spopovich Kibito Demon King Dabura Kid Goku(GT) Pan Super Saiyan 2 Fights Full Power Super Saiyan Goku Cell Jr. Perfect Cell Power Weighted Perfect Cell Cell(2nd Form) Bujin Bido Super Bojack Kibito Spopovich Yamu Mystic Form Fights Garlic Jr. Raditz Mustard Spice Super Buu Full Power Super Saiyan Goku Hirudegarn